Grodd Lives (Episode)
Grodd Lives Synopsis GRODD RETURNS!: Barry (Grant Gustin) must deal with The Reverse Flash’s (Tom Cavanagh) latest threat to a Member of The Group. To make matter worse, Dr. Wells unleashes Grodd on The City in order to distract Barry and The Team. Joe (Jesse L. Martin), Barry and Cisco (Carlos Valdes) head down into the sewers to catch Grodd but the gorilla quickly gets the upper hand after he kidnaps Joe. Iris (Candice Patton) and Barry have a heart to heart talk. Dermott Downs Directed The Episode Written by Grainne Godfree & Kai Yu Wu. Summary Iris watches Flash speed across Central City, after realizing that he's Barry. The next day at the station, Singh wonders where Eddie is. Joe and Barry tell him that Eddie took some personal time off, and Singh asks them to contact Flash about a new series of gold thefts. Once he leaves, Barry goes to his lab and Iris arrives. She tells him that Reverse Flash took Eddie, and says that Flash promised to find her boyfriend. She suggests that the police should start searching, but Barry warns her that they can't deal with Reverse Flash because of his speed. Iris admits that it's hard to trust Flash right now, and Barry asks her to trust him. He then promises that everything will be okay. At the Central City Gold Reserve, a man in a gold-lined battlesuit walks up and fires a bazooka at a transport truck. Barry goes to S.T.A.R. Labs and finds Cisco trying to adapt Harrison's computers now that the villain has revealed his true colors. The computer pings an alarm at the gold reserve and Flash speeds there and attacks the villain. However, before he can land a punch, Flash is suddenly hit by a wave of mental images of doctors operating on him. The thief staggers back stunned, but Flash took the brunt of the attack and is unable to stop the gold thief from escaping. When Barry returns to S.T.A.R. Labs, Caitlin confirms that he's okay. Barry says that he felt overwhelming fear, and they figure that the thief wasn't the source of the attack since he was affected as well. Iris comes in and sees Barry in his Flash costume, and makes it clear that she already knows his secret identity. They go off to talk privately in the treadmill chamber, and Caitlin and Cisco secretly listen in via the surveillance cameras. Iris tells Barry that she felt the same jolt of electricity when she touched Flash as she did when she touched Barry in his coma. Barry admits that Eddie knows, and explains that Harrison is Reverse Flash and killed Nora. He insists that he'll get Eddie back to her, and admits that Joe was the one who asked him not to tell Iris the truth. Angry, Iris tells Barry that it's time for him and his father to both stop protecting her and leaves. Harrison returns to his lair where he has Eddie tied up, and Eddie demands proof to support Harrison's assertion that they're related. The scientists says that he doesn't have to prove anything. Eddie continues trying to taunt him, and Harrison superspeeds over and tells him to shut up. That night, Joe goes to the Picture News to talk to iris, who is bringing up information on Nora's death. He admits that he was wrong, but points out that Reverse Flash killed cops and Iris' mentor Mason. He insists that he's trying to keep Barry safe as well, but Iris says that she's also angry that Joe didn't tell her how Barry really feels about her. Joe says that was Barry's secret to tell, not his, and Iris says that Eddie might not have been taken if she had been with Barry when she realized how her friend felt about her. Angry, she says that what happened to Eddie is his fault, just as Singh calls. Joe says that he has to take it and his daughter goes back to her work. Once he takes the call from Singh, Joe calls Barry at S.T.A.R. Labs to tell him that the gold reserve is transporting $300 million out of town. Cisco wonders how they plan to transport the gold. The next day, a mother approaches a parked ice cream truck with her children. The driver insists that they don't have any ice cream left and closes the door. Joe and an assault team are in the back along with the $300 million in gold. The driver heads out of town and the thief takes out the truck with a mind. He then walks forward and Joe prepares to shoot him. However, Flash arrives and knocks the thief out. They unmask the thief and are surprised to discover that it's... General Eiling. Barry takes Eiling to S.T.A.R. Labs and they lock him up in the pipeline. The general just stands there, staring off into space, even though Caitlin has confirmed that he's unharmed. Cisco checks with Lyla Michael and confirms that ARGUS is covering for the fact that Eiling disappeared three months ago and hasn't been seen since. Eiling doesn't respond to Joe, but when Barry asks if he remembers him, says, "Flash." He then looks at Caitlin and calls her "good," and they realize that someone is speaking through the mind-controlled Eiling. The controller says that Eiling hurt him, and that its name is Grodd. Cisco and Caitlin recognize the name and show Joe and Barry five-year-old footage of Harrison and Eiling experimenting on a gorilla. Caitlin explains that Eiling was secretly trying to develop super-soldiers with telepathic abilities. When Harrison found out what he was doing, he shut down the project and kicked Eiling out. After the explosion, Grodd disappeared. Cisco figures that the explosion transformed Grodd into a meta-gorilla, just as it has transformed some humans into meta-humans. Caitlin checks the brain scans she took of Grodd at the time and confirms that they match a brain scan of Eiling's current state. She figures that Grodd is using his new powers to control Eiling, and Joe figures that Harrison had Grodd send Eiling as a distraction. Iris comes in and overhears them, and insists on helping. She has been tracking reports of wild animal attacks in the sewers. Two works disappeared several weeks ago, and Cisco finds a manhole entrance near where they disappeared. Barry prepares to investigate, and Joe insists on going as well, and bringing Cisco with them. As the three men move into the sewers, Iris points out that Caitlin lied to her about Ronnie's identity as the Burning Man. Caitlin says that Ronnie is fine, and they then return to watching the monitors hooked up to the men's helmet cams. Cisco finds Grodd's name written on the wall over and over, with drawings that get progressively more detailed. They figure that Grodd is evolving, and hear it growling in the darkness. The gorilla hits Barry with another telepathic attack, and then swings down, knocks him out, and swings away with Joe. When an injured Joe wakes up, he finds himself lying in a hidden chamber. Grodd comes in and Joe tries to draw his gun, but Grodd telepathically controls him into turning it on himself. Scared out of his wits, Joe begs Grodd to stop and the gorilla finally makes him throw the gun away rather than shoot himself. It says that "Father" hates guns, and Joe realizes that Harrison is still controlling the creature through its paternal affections for him. At S.T.A.R. Labs, Caitlin confirms that Grodd telepathically attacked Barry. She warns Barry that he can't go after Grodd unless he has some way to resist the next telepathic assault, and Cisco worries that he can't create a shielding device without Harrison's help. Furious, Iris says that they should be able to save Joe and Eddie after all that they've accomplished in the lab, and storms out. Barry goes after her and she complains that Joe should never have gone along because he isn't a metahuman like Barry. Realizing why she's really mad, Barry says that it's his fault, not Joe's that he never told Iris his secret identity. Iris is still mad, and Barry points out that she lied to him as well: about how she really felt about him. Eddie warns Harrison that the others will find him eventually, but Harrison isn't impressed. He says that Eddie is the exception: a Thawne that never turns out to be a success. Eddie has an uneventful future that Harrison knows about from the era where he lived, and never gets the girl. When Eddie wonders what he means, Harrison shows him the hologram of the newspaper headline with the byline by Iris Allen West. Cisco manages to build a telepathy-shielding device on his own. Iris comes back and the computer pings the GPS tracker that Barry managed to shoot into Grodd in their first encounter. As Barry prepares to go after his foster father, he tells Iris that he never imagined her being in the lab helping him. She tells her friend to bring her father back. Rather than enter the sewers, Flash moves to a spot three and a half miles way. Cisco then remote-opens the sewer access door and then floods the tunnels with steam to force Grodd out into the open. Caitlin explains that they're setting Grodd up for the same hypersonic punch that Flash used against Girder. However, when Flash speeds into the sewers, Grodd grabs his fist in mid-punch and then slams him into a wall. The gorilla is unable to telepathically attack Flash because of the shielding device, and Flash hits his opponent with hundreds of superspeed punches. Unphased, Grodd grabs him by the throat and slams him through the wall into an adjacent tunnel. The impact knocks off the shielding device, and Grodd hits Flash with another telepathic assault. Cisco detects a service train approaching, and Caitlin warns Flash. Flash is still paralyzed from the telepathic onslaught, and iris tells him to concentrate on her voice and focus. She tells the speedster to stand up to Grodd for her and Joe. Inspired, Flash manages to focus and speeds out of the way just in time as the train roars past. Grodd leaps through the hole and Flash ducks out of the way... and another train slams into Grodd. When it passes, there's no sign of the meta-gorilla. Flash quickly finds Joe and tells Iris that he's bringing her father home. Later, Barry goes to the pipeline and confirms that Eiling is free of Grodd's control. Much to Eiling's surprise, Barry releases him and says that he'll get what's coming to him eventually. Eiling boasts that he knows that Barry is Flash, but Barry figures that Eiling will keep his secret because he still needs him. The general concedes that they have a common enemy in Harrison and may need to fight together, and then leaves to find the scientist. Caitlin binds Joe's broken ribs and tells him to get some bed rest in the lab infirmary. Once they're alone, Joe tells Iris that he thought he was going to die... and all that he could think of was losing Iris. He admits that he was blind to how she's grown because of his love for her. As they hug, Iris tells her father to trust her enough to tell her the truth. In the other room, Barry, Caitlin, and Cisco try to figure out their next movie. Barry is convinced that Joe was right and Harrison used Grodd and Eiling as a distraction against them. Cisco worries that they failed to stop Grodd for good, but Barry assures him that the three of them saved Joe on their own, and together they can do anything. Caitlin points out that Iris helped as well and that there were four of them that saved Joe. Later, Barry meets Iris on the rooftop where she first met Flash. He thanks her for her help against Grodd, and explains that thoughts of her is what keeps him going as a hero. Barry tells Iris that without her, there wouldn't be a Flash, and Iris admits that she's been thinking about their relationship. However, she can't set aside Eddie, and Barry promises to bring him back. After that, they'll see what happens. On a nearby clock tower, Grodd climbs to the top and then leaps off. Harrison finishes work on a power cylinder and tells Eddie that he has the key. He then climbs back up the ladder... into the particle accelerator tunnel at S.T.A.R. Labs. He uses the cylinder to power up the accelerator and says that it's time to go home. Cast Main Cast Members *Grant Gustin as Barry Allen *Candice Patton as Iris West *Jesse L. Martin as Joe West *Rick Cosnett as Eddie Thawne *Danielle Panabaker as Caitlin Snow *Carlos Valdes as Cisco Ramon *Tom Cavanagh as Eobard Thawne Recurring Cast Members *Simon Burnett as Gorilla Grodd *David Sobolov as Gorilla Grodd *Clancy Brown as Wade Eiling *Patrick Sabongui as David Singh Guest Stars *Jane Hancock as Mother *Jason McKinnon as Driver Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.imdb.com/title/tt4138376/?ref_=tt_ep_nx *http://arrow.wikia.com/wiki/Grodd_Lives *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/The_Flash_(2014_TV_Series)_Episode:_Grodd_Lives Episode 21